


Tommy in the Wall

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: ACAB hlvrai, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Creampie, FaceFucking, Gordon has a freakout and kills a lot of cops, Kabeshiri, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Through-the-wall sex, Tommy's stuck in the wall, after care best you can through a raid, alien Tommy, alien genetalia, deepthroats, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Based during the ACAB stream.Tommy manages to get out of the wall somewhat but is now stuck. Gordon and Benrey have gone to get him out before they run out of time but things take an... unexpected turn.Edit: This has been rewritten and improved pls give it a re-read ^^
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Tommy in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks once again to the hlvrai horny server for encouraging this. I randomly thought, "wait, remember when Tommy was stuck in the walls?" and it went from there.  
> Big thanks to the amazing [FangsScalesSkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin) for beta reading this.  
> RE-write was beta read by Second_To_None <3

Gordon and Benrey separate from Coomer and Bubby, Tommy's voice on the intercoms keeping the gang’s hope up that he's still alive but they need to get him out soon. Especially at the risk of oxygen running out in the walls.

Bubby at Coomer's side, occupied with taking down the bastard cops.

"Gordon! You and Benrey should go ahead and rescue Tommy! The longer we take the less time he has-Hello Gordon!" Dr Coomer calls out, Bubby behind him, taking aim at anything that moves.

"Yo c'mon let's go!"

Grasping Gordon’s hand, Benrey runs ahead, flamethrower held under one arm. Gordon hurries along, making sure to keep tabs on Tommy as they run through the halls, bloodying the walls with anyone that dares to try stopping the pair from reaching their Tommy.

Their Tommy.

Gordon shakes his head, they were close but... Jeez, this is not the time to have a romantic crisis. The poor man could DIE here today.

-

Tommy is grateful that his body is rather thin and rather flexible, but it would probably help more if he had the ability to shrink or no-clip like Benrey. The tight confines of the wall press against his body, his need for air getting more and more desperate.

-

Gordon's care about being cautious dwindles the more Tommy's voice becomes weak, fear and adrenaline spiking through his veins. Benrey has gone to the right with their flamethrower, the screams of bloody murder and Benrey’s bloodthirsty but strangely wonderful cackle suggests that there is another round of cops dead. Punching a cop square in the jaw, Gordon aims their gun at them as they’re sprawled out on the floor.

"Where's Tommy!?"

The cop looks up, fear clear on his face.

"Your friend’s death will be on your hands you know!"

Rage snaps within him at the mere thought of his precious Tom-FRIEND dying. Gordon lets out an ungodly yell and shoots load after load of bullets into the cop's face. Yanking it up, he unloads another hailstorm of bullets into the group of charging cops. Blood and bodies surround Gordon as he breathes heavily. Through the doorway, Benrey’s head pops through and whistles at the sight.

"Nice work bro! Got a lil, lil messy boy over here. Should’ve worn a bib at the dinner table."

Jerking his head around, Gordon tries to focus on the task at hand.

“What the fuck did you just say-“

“We gotta go bro!”

Ignoring Gordon, Benrey motions at him to follow. For once Gordon decides not to question the alien. Normally he would not follow Benrey but in this moment, any potential hope in finding Tommy faster is worth the risk.

-

Tommy feels his heart race, sounds of guns echoing and Benrey's cackle getting louder by the minute. They’re close, so close to him. But he needs them to know he's there. How? Fuck, does he have any tracking coordinates? Maybe he can punch the wall and hope they’ll hear him? Tommy wiggles in an attempt to turn, hitting the wall to no avail. He’s wasting oxygen, his vision starting to get blurry.

A voice crackles through the comm, Gordon. He needs them to get there faster. Please...

"G-Gordon! Are you a-almost here...!?"

"Don't worry Tommy! We're going to get you out!" Gordon promises.

He can hear the desperation in Tommy’s voice, the sound of it breaking Gordon’s heart. He wants to assure Tommy more, promise him it will all turn out ok. But there is no time for that right now. He shuts off the comms so he can focus on shooting.

Tommy looks around, cables, walls, wood structures... He has to try something. Anything. He’s running out of time. Trying to curl himself, Tommy attempts to bend, trying to find enough room to stand up. The confines of the walls indeed makes it difficult to even move, but he must keep trying. His head presses against the wall as he struggles to manipulate his body into a better position, the sound of cracking interrupts his progress. Tommy feels the wall shift a little, but he ignores it in favour of feeling like he’s almost gotten himself upright. The wall continues to creek and slowly bend until...

With a final jerk of his body the wall begins to crack. Tommy lets out a yelp as his head and shoulders shoot out of the wall. A delicious breath of air enters his lungs and he gasps at the sensation of finally being able to breathe again. Taking a moment to look around, he notices the room he has somewhat escaped into is closed off. It’s a two-way storage unit by the looks of the doorless frame next to him. Struggling a little he tries to get out but his shoulders are held tightly by the wall and he is unable to get his arms free. Great... At least no one seems to be coming this way, at least that’s what he hopes. In this position he would be a sitting duck. Tommy manages to bend his legs inside the wall, maybe he can kick his way out...

He gives one swift kick, then another and another. Finally, he feels it slightly start to give way, just a little bit more and... Wait-

Wait… Oh no! It’s not breaking apart enough, he’s going to get...

The wall gives away and Tommy’s legs break through to the other side of the wall, his body slumping into a slight dip.

...stuck.

The wall around his upper body and shoulders squeeze him tight enough to keep him up like a plank. The position leaves him with no way to push himself out. He doesn’t know what’s happening in the room where his lower body hangs out, there is no room for him to turn. There isn’t even a way for him to defend himself.

Tommy can only hope the others will find him before the police do.

-

Gordon and Benrey, outfits ruined with blood, frantically search for Tommy. Hearts racing in their chests and Benrey's hands trembling from the overwhelming fear.

"Tommy!?" Gordon calls out as he scans the rooms.

"TOMMY!!!"

"Stop shouting Benrey! You might attract more cops!"

Benrey doesn’t answer but judging by the panicked look on their face and tears threatening to fall from their eyes they might not even have heard him.

"M-Mr Freeman…! Benrey?!"

The voice is familiar, echoing through the halls. Hearing the faint cries Benrey grabs Gordon by the hand and yanks him towards the door from which the sounds can be heard. The door slams open and they rush into the storage unit. There they are met by the sight of Tommy's rear hanging out the wall.

"Tommy!!"

Gordon runs to the opened door frame leading to the adjacent room. There he finds the rest of his dear friend, a tired but revealed smile on his dirty face. Benrey joins and wraps their arms around Tommy's neck.

"Y-you made it!"

"Tommy, are you okay!?" Gordon asks as they survey the scene. Tommy's shoulders are only halfway through the wall, his arms unable to move.

"Got uh... got a lil stuck there bro." Benrey points out, as if it’s not obvious.

"I-I'm pretty stuck y-yeah...”

A blush forms on Tommy’s cheeks.

"Benrey, can you go see if you can pull Tommy out by his legs? I can't grip anything here and I'm not pulling on his neck."

"On it!"

Benrey gets up and hurries to the other side of the wall where Tommy hangs with his ass up in mid-air and legs dangling to the floor.

Kneeling down in front of Tommy, Gordon holds a comforting hand to his cheek. Tommy's breathing ghosts over his arm, sending a shiver up his body.

"We're going to get you out, okay?"

Tommy nods and leans into Gordon's touch.

"I-I was scared Mr Freeman.T-thank you- and Benrey..."

Suddenly all Gordon wants is to kiss those fears away. To kiss Tommy and...

At the other end of the wall, Benrey was about to attempt tugging Tommy’s legs out, but... Staring at Tommy’s butt Benrey almost starts drooling at the sight. The tightness of Tommy’s dress pants showing off the outline of his plump ass. Benrey's hands began to slide up Tommy's legs and gently grasps his thighs. The legs twitch at the touch and the butt lifts slightly towards them. They take hold of the ass and give it a squeeze.

-

Tommy lets out a small gasp against Gordon's hand, his face instantly going red and Gordon can't help but stare wide eyed. What...?

"Uh? Tommy?"

Eyes with pupils blown wide peer up at Gordon through long eyelashes.

"Y-yes...?"

Gordon feels his own pulse quicken as Tommy’s breath grows heavier. A quiet moan escaping the trapped man’s lips, a name falling from his lips.

"Benrey..."

Suddenly it clicks for Gordon.

"Benrey, what the hell are you doing!?" Gordon calls out while Tommy nuzzles into Gordon's hand.

"I-It’s okay M-Mr Freeman."

Colour is rising quickly on Tommy’s cheeks, mouth open slightly as he all but pants still leaning into Gordon’s palm. Looking at Tommy like this, it does something to Gordon. Heat boils in his stomach rapidly traveling lower. Idly he wonders what exactly Benrey is doing to make Tommy like this, face red and his breathing hot and heavy.

-

Now on their knees, Benrey kneads at Tommy's ass, squeezing the cheeks lightly between their fingers. The touches has Tommy squirming and shivering from the teasing. Looking down, Benrey notices the fabric between his legs seems to be dampening, a wet spot forms where a tent begins to grow. Well, they’ve gotten this far. They have time to play around a bit more.

Benrey buries their face into Tommy's tent from behind, feeling the wetness grow and the cock harden against their face. They can hear Tommy's sudden gasp on the other side as they nuzzle and rub into his crotch.

-

Gordon feels his pants tighten as Tommy presses against his hand, drool escaping the corner of his lips from whatever treatment he was receiving from Benrey. A sudden moan from him shot straight to Gordon's cock. Tommy grits his teeth and a bead of sweat runs down his face. Gordon can’t help but to put two hands on Tommy’s reddening cheeks, the gloves preventing him from feeling Tommy's soft warm skin. But watching the man's face is more than enough to turn Gordon's body on.

-

Placing a kiss on Tommy’s bulge, Benrey takes in the scent being emitted from Tommy's need. Benrey feels heat rising in their body at the smell, their arousal only growing stronger from Tommy's whines and squirms.

Fingers finding the hem of Tommy’s pants, they pull them down slowly to reveal his sweet ass. The pants and boxers drop to Tommy's knees, his legs spreading as far as they can, putting himself on full display for the alien. Benrey removes their gloves and goes back to tenderly groping Tommy, now with their bare skin against his. They can feel Tommy’s soft skin better now as his ass is squeezed between their hands. Finally, they can get to what’s between Tommy's legs without the restrictions of his clothes stopping them. His cock, unmistakably alien, is fully out of his wet slit. A wide smirk forming on Benrey’s face at the sight.

“You must be so pent up to get a dickslip this fast bro~.”

-

Tommy's eyes glow yellow and Gordon can’t help but stare into them, it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen. He still holds Tommy's face gently as the man breathes heavily in his hold. The gloves are getting wet with Tommy's drool.

"Tommy...?" Gordon whispers, afraid if he speaks any louder it will stop whatever is happening right now.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's Benrey doing?"

He has to ask; he can't just let go of Tommy and leave him alone to go look.

"T-touching me, a-and pulled my pants down..."

Suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed Tommy averts his gaze.

"Does it feel good?"

Gordon starts to gently stroke his thumb against Tommy's cheek. He only just notices their faces were so close, he could kiss Tommy so easily...

"Y-yes... Really good."

As he breathes out Gordon can feel Tommy's breath against his face. It’s too much, he’s aching to do more.

-

Benrey traces a finger along the outline of Tommy’s base, watching it twitch and coil with need. As they wrap their hand around the base of his cock they can feel the heat emitting from it. The way it throbs and twitches in Benrey's hand as they stroke up and down, almost makes them drool. The slick makes it easier to pump him, their thumb rubs over the tip which causes Tommy's legs to tense up. The moans from the other side grow louder.

-

Gordon's own cock strains in his pants, his eyes wide as Tommy lets out a proper moan, biting his lip and his eyes rolling back.

"Yes... Yes oh!"

He can’t take it much longer, Tommy’s gorgeous moans edging him on.

"Tommy... Can I?"

Tommy looks up at Gordon as he leans closer. Tilting his head up Tommy meets his lips in a gentle kiss. His lips are soft and fits perfectly against Gordon's, like they were made for kissing each other. Tommy moans against his mouth as they kiss and gives Gordon the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his open mouth. The feeling of Gordon's tongue in his mouth only causes his moans to get louder. He sucks lightly on the tongue as his own presses into Gordon's mouth, their combined drool dripping down their chins.

-

Benrey continues working at Tommy's cock as their other hand spread open Tommy's asscheeks, exposing his hole to Benrey's wanting eyes. They trail their tongue along Tommy's ass, pressing the end of it against his hole, teasingly threatening to penetrate him with it.

Tommy squirms and his legs try to wrap around Benrey, wanting their tongue inside him, aching for Benrey to pleasure him. Taking the hint, they shove their wet tongue into his ass, drool sliding down his legs alongside Tommy’s slick.

-

Tommy lets out a loud moan against Gordon's mouth as his cock is pumped. His hole feeling so perfectly wet and stretched from Benrey's tongue fucking him. And yet he yearns for more. Yearning to be stretched further and filled up.

Moving down to Tommy’s neck, Gordon peppers it with wet kisses. The sound of Tommy's beautiful moans and feeling his pulse against his lips sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

"Oh... oh Benrey... M-Mr Freeman..."

A gentle nip to Tommy’s necks earns Gordon a gasp from the taller man.

"C-can I h-help you with your...problem Mr Freeman?"

The question takes Gordon by surprise, does Tommy mean his...? Standing up he looks down at Tommy, the trapped man’s eyes filled with lust, need and... love?

Is that what it is?

Or maybe Gordon is only being hopeful. Whatever it was, Tommy is now eyeing at Gordon's tent and practically drooling at the sight.

“I’d love that buddy.”

Gordon takes a moment to undo his zipper and pulls his pants down. His boxers do less to hide the rock-hard dick that was hiding under his pants. Tommy’s mouth hangs open as he continues to moan from whatever Benrey is doing, but also in anticipation for the cock that he’s longing to suck. Finally, he pulls down his boxers enough to free his cock, the head swollen and leaking pre. Tommy's eyes light up at the sight, tongue hanging out slightly as he drools onto the floor.

-

Benrey's tongue makes wet sloppy noises as it thrust in and out of Tommy's needy hole. Pulling out with a lewd pop they revel in the whiny need Tommy gives from feeling the sudden emptiness in his ass. Poor needy Tommy. They rub his wet, stretched asshole with their thumb and stand up, now leaving Tommy’s cock neglected as well as it twitches and dribbles pre onto the ground below.

-

Tommy wants so badly to be touched, already missing the feeling of another using his body so deliciously.

"M-Mr Freeman... p-please."

Gordon breathes in deep. Stepping closer he presses his tip to Tommy's tongue. Drool stops dropping to the floor and instead wets his aching cock. Tommy runs his tongue under what part of Gordon's cock he can reach, breathing deep through his nose to take in Gordon’s musky scent. A whine escapes him, beckoning Gordon to get closer. He needs to get filled, now! Accepting the nonverbal invitation Gordon presses his cock against Tommy's mouth.

Tommy's breath hitches as he feels Gordon's warm cock against his lips. He kisses at the base and nuzzles his tongue under, licking the balls gently. Gordon gasps and presses his hands against the wall, Tommy's tongue feels stunning against his sensitive flesh. Pre drips down Tommy's face and Gordon swears he can almost bust a nut just from how the man looks under him. The way he cherishes Gordon's cock with his tongue, the electrifying kisses, the small moans he lets out from the taste of it.

-

Benrey is quick to remove their pants and shorts, not wanting to leave poor Tommy waiting too long. Multiple tentacle cocks wiggle out the top of Benrey's dripping wet slit. They hold their main cock towards Tommy's wet hole, pressing the tip inside and feeling the muscles clench onto them tightly as they slide inside with ease. A wide grin appears on their lips when they hear the choked moan from the other side. Knowing Tommy enjoys this just as much as they are feels almost as nice as fucking him.

-

Tommy's eyes shut tightly and a lewd moan escapes his throat. His own rarely seen sweet voice orbs shoot out and float around the room.

"Holy shit, Tommy, what happened?" Gordon asks, he has an idea of what but... he wanted to hear Tommy say it.

"B-Benrey's... ahh! I-Inside me!" Tommy manages to gasp out.

Gordon's cock twitches at the thought of Benrey's cock inside Tommy, fucking him on the other side. An audible gulp escapes him as he presses his cock to Tommy's wet lips.

"Can I put mine inside you too?"

Cheeks blushing a deeper shade of red as he voices the question that’s been burning inside for longer than Gordon cares to admit. By the look on Tommy’s face though he wants this just as much as Gordon does. Soft lips part and Gordon shudders as Tommy’s hot breath ghos over his dick.

He makes sure to take it slow and gentle, not wanting to startle or hurt Tommy. Lips wrap around the head. Tommy’s tongue teasing Gordon's slit which makes the man above release a dirty moan as his cock fills the warm mouth. Tommy takes deep breaths through his nose while sucking on Gordon cock, getting into a rhythm while pulling out more beautiful moans from him.

-

Benrey's cock is squeezed by Tommy's clenching hole as they thrust. Holding onto Tommy's hips their other tentacles keeps Tommy's legs spread wide open. Their smaller tentacle dicks buisses themself by wrapping around his quivering cock, pleasuring each other as both of their slick drips down to the floor. Sweet voice bubbles in a myriad of colour pours out of them as they moan, enjoying every second of Tommy's tight heat around their fat cock.

-

Gordon strokes Tommy's head, stopping whenever Tommy gags slightly, not wanting to hurt him.

"Tommy... oh, you're being so good~."

Tommy moans in delight from the praise. He uses Gordon's light hold to take some control. Bobbing his head up and down at his own leisure he takes it even deeper, wanting Gordon deep in his throat, to fill his mouth with his delicious cock. The need urges him to go down further, fighting his gag reflex and is rewarded with a drawn-out moan from Gordon as his throat tightens on his tip. Pulling off Tommy manages to gasp out one word:

“D-deeper!”

Gordon is taken aback by Tommy's command, but neither his heart nor his throbbing dick can ever deny Tommy what he wants. Gripping Tommy's head slightly harder, Gordon slides his cock back inside. Pushing past his gag-point he can feel his cock go down the tight throat. Tommy shuts his eyes and wills his throat to take it, loving every minute of the stretch Gordon and Benrey gives him.

Tommy feels Gordon shove his nose as far down as his pubes and he takes in Gordon's wonderful scent, feeling the soft squish of Gordon's fat mound against his face. Tears swell up in his eyes from his sore, stretched throat, trying his best to ignore the need for air. He’s so full yet not done by far, he wants Gordon to freely fuck him like Benrey was doing to his ass. When it becomes too much to handle Tommy pulls his head back, already missing the stretch in his throat. Damn his need to breathe!

Gordon feels the tightness leave but doesn’t stop Tommy from moving up until his tip is left resting on Tommy's tongue, his mouth wide open as he takes in gasps of air.

"You look so good like this." Gordon whispers, Tommy smiles and closes his mouth around Gordon's cock again, ready to continue.

-

Benrey's moans can be heard on the other side, but they do not care. All they care about is how good Tommy feels. The tentacles strokes his cock delicately but with a firm pump, the cock inside Tommy pulsing against all the right areas. A well angled thrust and the moan that follows tells Benrey that they finally found that perfect spot inside Tommy.

"Ffffuck! S-so good bro! Wanna uh...! Play my joystick in your tight port all night...Fuck!"

Benrey should probably keep quiet but their head isn’t in the right place to consider the situation at hand.

Gordon and Tommy try to stifle their laughter at hearing Benrey's poor attempt at dirty talk. Holding onto Tommy’s soft hair Gordon thrust more freely in and out of the warm mouth. Listening to the wet slurps of Tommy sucking him with each thrust Gordon can’t help but to let his own moans join in with Benrey’s.

"F-fuck Tommy your ass is so fucken poggers! Feels so grade-A epic on my phat schlong!"

That did it. Gordon lets out a wheeze at hearing Benrey through the walls, thrusts getting harder from the lack of control as he laughs. Tommy doesn’t care at all, eyes rolling back as Gordon finally fucks his mouth properly. Occasionally thrusts reach all the into his throat and a sense of pride fills him as he manages to suppress his gag reflex. Hot tears rolling down his face as the pleasure from the two he adores most fill him so generously. His body is getting hotter by the minute and he cannot control the sweet voice of faded pink to plum drooling out his mouth and the boiling burn of his climax builds.

Tommy can't hold it much longer, but he’s at the mercy of Gordon and Benrey to make him cum. Cock pulsing against the tentacles Benrey had wrapped around his length. Hole clenching harder, begging for Benrey's cock to fill him with cum. Tommy sucks harder on Gordon’s dick and pushes him deeper into his mouth, wanting to milk his cock dry, to feel every pulse down his throat.

"T-Tommy! I'm gonna cum!" Gordon warns.

Tommy looks up at Gordon desperately, wanting his cum so, so bad. Tilting his head back, Gordon lets out a deep moan as he spills down his throat, sticky warm cum pools down to Tommy’s stomach as he swallows greedily. Benrey kept pumping at Tommy's cock, giving it a squeeze as they felt Tommy's base start to swell and knot.

Tommy’s eyes shut tightly as the pounding inside him and the tentacles jerking him off sends him over the edge. Large ropes of cum squirting out as Tommy moans loudly around Gordon's cock. Pressing their head against the wall, Benrey lets out a cry of pleasure, pounding their cock deep inside Tommy and as they finally cum. The large pulses stretch Tommy's hole as they overflow his ass to the point where it drips down his thighs. The smaller tentacles twitch in turn and cums all over Tommy’s cock.

Letting go of Tommy’s hair Gordon pulls out to let the trapped man breath. Tommy’s eyes are teary and his lips puffy and drooling, but he has swallowed every drop of cum.

"B-Benrey's filling me so m-much..."

Tommy can feel the cum pooling inside him. Gordon kneels down and kisses him softly, stroking his hair and tasting himself on Tommy’s lips. Gulping down air as they finally finishes pumping Tommy full, Benrey pulls out with a loud 'plop'. Cum gushing out, dripping down Tommy’s leg and down on the floor. They wobble over to Gordon on the other side before slumping to the ground, spent and tired out. Gordon keeps kissing Tommy while Benrey takes a grip at Tommy's shoulders.

And no-clips him out the wall.

Gordon stares at Benrey and Tommy laying on the ground, Tommy now free.

"YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME!?"

Benrey covers Tommy's ears, the man still panting and dazed.

"Shhh! You'll alert someone bro, and Tommy's sweet lil’ ears might get hurt from your shoutin', idiot."

They soothingly stroke Tommy's head and a tentacle pulls up his pants despite the fact that the cum dripping out will soon soak them. They got their own pants up and took Tommy into their arms, growing a few feet so he could comfortably rest his head on Benrey's chest. Gordon feels a pang of jealousy, either of being held by Benrey or that they get to hold Tommy. Maybe a bit of both.

"C'mon, let’s go before the others see this.”

It takes a moment to gather them all up, put all clothes back on and try not to look too freshly fucked. As they leave the storage Benrey gives a triumphant yell.

"We BEAT the game!!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed-  
> come see me on twitter for more nsfw content, I do drawings too. https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
